


Una enfermera en Alternia (Inserto de Homestuck x Lector) (Spanish Version)

by FreeCatnip329



Series: Mis Insertos de Lector de Homestuck AUs (Spanish Version) [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, El lector es una enfermera, Enfermeras, Enfermeras y Enfermería, Enfermería, Enfermo, Fluff, Herida, Heridas, Lesiones Menores, Lesiones Serias, Medicina, Multi, Primeros auxilios, Procedimientos Médicos, Profesionales Médicos, Racismo, Reader-Insert, Recuperación de Heridas, Sangre y Heridas, Sickfic, Universo Alternativo - Médico, enfermedades, enfermera, herido, lesiones, lesión, readerx
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329
Summary: El lector es una enfermera que trata de ayudar a algunos trolls





	Una enfermera en Alternia (Inserto de Homestuck x Lector) (Spanish Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A nurse in Alternia (Homestuck x Reader-Insert)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524682) by [FreeCatnip329](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeCatnip329/pseuds/FreeCatnip329). 



"Eso sería todo" sonreíste con suavidad mientras atabas los últimos vendajes al brazo del pequeño troll de sangre marrón. Él miró las vendas que ahora cubrían su extremidad herida, desde su muñeca hasta la punta de su codo, y movió su brazo con cuidado, sonriendo con alegría cuando no sintió ningún tipo de dolor al hacerlo.

**Tu nombre es (y/n) y eres una enfermera.**

Desde la colonización del que en algún momento había sido tu hogar y planeta natal; la Tierra, tú y el resto de humanos habitantes del 'planeta azul' habíais sido llevados a Alternia, un planeta de una galaxia lejana y del que provenían vuestros invasores, una especie de características físicas y culturales muy diferentes a las humanas (entre las más destacables se encontraban la piel gris, los cuernos y el sistema de castas dependiendo del color de la sangre) llamados  _trolls..._

Una vez alcanzado vuestro destino la mayoría fuisteis vendidos como esclavos o degradados a trabajos del más bajo nivel; sirvientes, limpiadores, ratas de laboratorio, juguetes sexuales, sujetos de pruebas para armas, incluso el propio GANADO a veces tenía una mejor vida que vosotros.  Tú tuviste un poco más de suerte y durante varios años (o unos pocos "barridos") te convertiste en la sirvienta de un orgulloso macho de sangre azul que, si bien no era muy amable con sus subordinados, no podía ser comparado con la clase de maestros crueles y despiadados que algunos humanos como tú tenían.

De todos modos, no sería hasta unos cuantos años después de tu llegada cuando finalmente  fuiste liberada, como una especie de 'muestra de agradecimiento' tras ayudar a curar a la matesprit de tu maestro, quién había sido herida en una violenta batalla contra rebeldes de sangre baja.

Por desgracia (y como ya os debéis de haber imaginado)  había muy pocos casos reales de humanos liberados. En su mayoría, los trolls eran muy injustos y obstinados con tu especie (era increíble como, por no tener el exacto mismo físico o las habilidades psíquicas que ellos, podíais llegar a ser considerados criaturas inútiles y sin derechos) y el hecho que muchos de los humanos 'en libertad' ahí fuera en realidad se tratara de fugitivos que habían huido de sus amos por su crueldad (no es que los culparas...) no ayudaba mucho en el tema de la confianza. Bueno, volviendo al tema anterior, en vista de esto y con tu actual libertad habías decidido dedicarte a la que había sido tu profesión en la Tierra: la enfermería. Todo con la esperanza de cambiar un poco la opinión de la especie sobre los humanos y, por supuesto, ayudar a alguna persona necesitada. De esa manera con el paso de los años habías conseguido asentarte en una pequeña colmena cercana a un pacífico poblado de sangres bajas y a un bosque, que a la vez te servía de clínica y hogar. ¡Con el tiempo incluso habías conseguido reunir suficiente dinero como para vivir bien sin dejar de lado tus suministros médicos! ¡¿No era eso increíble?!

Pero será mejor que abandonemos esos pensamientos por un momento y volvamos a la realidad, mientras observabas como el joven troll tocaba con curiosidad los vendajes limpios de su brazo. Al parecer se había herido accidentalmente al jugar cerca de unos matorrales espinosos, cuando sin querer había tropezado y aterrizado precisamente encima de ellos con su brazo derecho. Luego él había llegado a tu colmena llorando, con el brazo lleno de heridas ensangrentadas, y todavía unas cuantas espinas clavadas en su brazo, mientras montaba a espaldas de su muy preocupado lusus. Inmediatamente te habías puesto a trabajar, retirando las espinas, desinfectando las heridas y asegurándote de que quedaran bien vendadas.

La pequeña sonrisa de tu rostro creció cuando el lusus del niño (¿troll? ¿troll-niño?), cuya forma física resemblaba mucho a la de una vaca con cuernos bastante grandes, se acercó lentamente a ti, acariciándote la palma de la mano con el hocico, lo que tomaste como un gesto de agradecimiento. Pronto el troll y el lusus abandonaron la pequeña colmena, pero (y para tu satisfacción) mucho más felices que cuando entraron.

No fue hasta una vez que la colmena se quedó vacía que te permitiste respirar profundamente y relajarte un poco. Realmente te gustaría poder ayudar a más trolls, pero era extremadamente difícil que ellos confiaran en otra especie diferente a la suya, especialmente cuando se trataba de cosas tan importantes como la salud o la vida. Otra cosa que habías aprendido tras varios años haciendo de enfermera para la especie alienígena era que el mismo concepto de "enfermería" era casi desconocido para ellos; generalmente los trolls preferían dejar las heridas y enfermedades para curarse por sí mismas (lo cual obviamente era una idea HORRIBLE) y, cuando no era así, simplemente aguantar el dolor tanto como pudieran. Aunque supones que eso tendría más sentido en un planeta en el que la supervivencia no aceptaba 'débiles' y que premiaba asesinar a cualquiera que fuera diferente (como era el caso de las mutaciones) y herir a cualquiera 'inferior' que tú. 

Quizás uno podría esperarse que, siendo así, los trolls aceptaran más este tipo de prácticas, ¿verdad? Pues resulta que no; la gente tenía miedo de lo que desconocía y se negaba en creer en que una "simple y sucia humana" pudiera ayudarlos. La mayoría de sangres bajas que acudían a ti solo era en situaciones extremas, en las que, por desgracia, en muchos de los casos  el daño estaba tan avanzado que ya no había nada que pudieras hacer más que tratar aliviar el dolor del paciente. En cuanto a los sangres altas... bueno; el tiempo y la experiencia te habían dejado más que en claro que la mayoría preferiría morir antes que ponerse en las manos de una sucia ex-sirvienta de sangre mutante.

Suspiraste, silenciosamente deseando que pudieras hacerlos cambiar de opinión, aunque solo fuera un poco...

 **Pero lo que no sabías era que tus deseos pronto se harían realidad.**  


**Author's Note:**

> Con suerte continuaré esto ;)


End file.
